


Anything You Desire

by freeal



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Kinky stuff, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, basically sick&gross
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeal/pseuds/freeal
Summary: 上一回他们见面是在战场。





	Anything You Desire

**Author's Note:**

> 分级是由于粗俗用语，性爱及血腥描写。
> 
> 如果你漏过了标签：病态关系。以及OOC。
> 
> 只是游戏。

上一回他们见面是在战场。到处都是硝烟和土地被炙烤的味道。他们离家几千英里，疲惫而孤单。燃烧的臭气教人难以忍受。

杰森满怀怒火，而布鲁斯移开目光，不肯多发一言。

 

* * *

 

_杰森带杰思敏出去吃饭。_

_他做足了准备。正装，胡茬刮得干干净净，古龙水，烛光晚餐。_

_他站在她右前方一步，预防可能溅起的水花，挡开拥挤的人群，手掌停留在背部和手肘，拉开椅子，等着她入座。_

_香槟和精美的沙拉。他一口口抿酒，好像只要它来润喉。闭着嘴咀嚼，挑选适当的话题。他的笑声和笑话都具有节制，就像他的调情和暗示。他很耐心。_

_三次约会，抚摸手背，亲吻，手指从腰部下滑。_

_接着，夜晚，暗香浮动，他站在路灯下拨通电话。_

_“叩，叩。”_

_“是谁在那儿？”_

_“‘只要你宣誓做我的爱人，我也不愿再做凯普莱特了’。”_

_“杰森？”_

_“看你的窗外。”_

_丝绸睡衣和蜜色的肩膀探出窗口。他站在路灯下，手捧茉莉花束，穿着牛仔裤与皮夹克，随意而年轻。_

_“天哪，杰森……你在干什么？”_

_“外面挺冷的，你该让我进去再谈。”_

_“可如果我拒绝？”_

_他本不该那么做的。不该轻捷地翻上二楼窗台，抽出花瓶里半枯的花枝，再换进自己的礼物。过于冒进。严重的错误。_

_“那我也哪儿都不去。”_

_一个失误。他差点像高中生那样紧张到咬伤舌尖。但是——朱丽叶微笑了。_

_她从窗口退回去，为他让开了道路。_

 

那之后，当他的双手被布鲁斯固定在身后，在他舌尖再次回忆起杰思敏的味道，布鲁斯问——

“为什么？”

他几乎笑了。

比一夜情更多。比正式关系更少。煞费苦心，循序渐进，然后是一晚暧昧轻笑与低语。为什么？

“你想知道为什么？”他挣脱桎梏，把一只手放在布鲁斯的胸膛上，隔着布料抚摸一道斜长的伤疤。“如果你想知道……她尝起来很甜。柔软，易碎。热情。”他故意把每一个“t”都发得潮湿而下流，“不管你信不信，就是那么好。”

这一次他们相见不是在战场上。他们到这里来，不是为了任何人的安全福祉，也不是因为自己的皮囊变得难堪——几乎不是。杰森没有拿出枪来，布鲁斯也没有时刻披挂他的面罩，拒人于千里之外。

布鲁斯低头亲吻他。

杰森屏住呼吸。这是一个考验，一个开端，他负担不起失败的后果——没有余地犯错。谨慎地分开嘴唇，润湿，试探，推敲……布鲁斯也睁着眼。他在观察，审时度势。在这一点上，他们并无分别。

他几乎只为这种隐形的较量便兴奋起来。他张开嘴，顺从地允许那根温软的舌头滑进来，舔舐他的牙床。他也用舌头去纠缠它，嘴唇在它离开时不由轻颤。

“你想知道为什么？因为我想，我就那么做了。”

可是布鲁斯，布鲁斯从来不妥协。布鲁斯不给任何人便利之道。“我知道你一直让自己保持繁忙。”他的眼睛写着他确信无疑，“告诉我。为什么。”

杰思敏从不问为什么。杰森有些分心地想着。即使问了，也不会坚持下去。也许这就是为什么，杰森恶毒地想象把这个答案装进注射器，然后将针头戳进布鲁斯蓝眼睛的瞳孔，让他永生永世再也无法忽视。

不。

这不是那些美好的，适宜互相取暖的夜晚。它阴霾潮湿，两片皮肤一旦挨在一起，立即就会产生一层黏腻的触感。它令你感到皮肤几乎融化，可内里寒冷入骨，不得化解。

现在布鲁斯分开了他的双腿，用膝盖柔和地压制，确保它们不会合上，也不会突然攻击。杰森的注意力依旧没能集中，半心半意地问：“为什么这令你心烦？”

“因为这不寻常。”布鲁斯不假思索地回答。他该死的冷静。左手安抚地在大腿内侧划着圈。杰森颤抖起来，不是因为激情，而是寒冷。“难道你不觉得这里太冷了吗……”他意有所指地把手伸进布鲁斯的上衣下面，用拇指侧面摩挲鼓起的肌肉和疤痕。他接着让手指顺着腹沟下滑，把其中两根伸进腰带下面，抬眼等待布鲁斯的允许。

布鲁斯只是盯着他。

杰森舔舔下唇。这一刻他觉得这游戏很没意思。“因为那很容易。”

“你不喜欢容易的事。”布鲁斯毫不犹豫地否决。

“我是不喜欢。”杰森打了个手势，“换个说法吧。我喜欢万事有计划。实施过程可能有点麻烦，漫长，没关系。即兴发挥和一点小刺激也都挺好。但我喜欢最后自己才是胸有成竹的那个。”

“感情不可能成为你的一个‘计划’。”

“所以那就是你们给它起的名字——感情？听上去有点模棱两可，你不这么觉得吗？”杰森夸张地说着俏皮话。在他对面，布鲁斯冷酷地翘起嘴角。像是受到电击，杰森脖子背后毛发立起，不寒而栗，令他全身震颤。

“这不会容易的。”布鲁斯说，抚摸着杰森为他展示出来的皮肤。他太了解杰森，早就学会不去理会他的玩笑。“我不会由你一个人自作主张。”

杰森伸出舌头，舔了一下贴着他脸侧的手掌。他喜欢它尝起来炎热又坚硬的味道。“我打赌你对你那些姑娘们也都这么说，对不对？”他把手臂搭在布鲁斯脖子两旁，凑得很近看着他，手指穿过脑后修剪得当的短发。“只要你一发话，她们就快乐地脱掉衣服，躺下等你处置……”他用上了劲，收拢拳头，拉扯指间的发丝。“呣。但我可不是那么好上手的。”

布鲁斯露出牙齿。

他一矮身，迅速捉住杰森的一只手，又晃过另一只，猛地将他反身按在了墙上。杰森挣扎着，上身完全被制住，他试图用腿攻击，可布鲁斯的腿也很快插进他两腿之间，下身紧紧相依，牢牢把他钉在原地。

“我的屁股告诉我，要么你是个偷枪的贼，要么就是个喜欢施虐的变态杂种。”杰森喘着气，侧脸贴在墙纸上笑道。

“你是。”布鲁斯咬住了朝向自己的那只耳朵，喷进去一口潮湿的呼吸。他衔着那块软骨，不时轻夹一下，等着杰森放松。接下来，他仍将一只手压在杰森背心，减小身体施加的压力，另一只手绕到杰森牛仔裤的门襟前，松开他的腰带，伸进去握住了他的性器。

在那之前，杰森还在试图回头看他，想说些什么，“那又是什么意思？我们在说的……噢。”他惊讶地吞咽，几乎吃掉自己的舌头。布鲁斯的手就像他记得的那样，灵巧，坚定，老练地碰触所有敏感处。没有润滑，那只手上的硬茧一开始让他有些疼痛，可快感迅速积累起来，痛觉也开始为他所用。那是种尖锐的感觉，好像被人穿透皮肤触摸，每一波愉快的潮水都和疼痛难舍难分。

杰森把额头抵在墙壁上，调整着呼吸，不想这么快就呻吟出声。他的声带完全不赞成这个决定。布鲁斯放开他的耳朵，探过头来看他。杰森转着眼睛，可眼角湿漉漉的，什么都看不太清。他觉得布鲁斯在微笑。

“你是我见过最好上手的。”布鲁斯话里果然带着不紧不慢的笑意。他给了开始出汗的发际线一个吻，贴着杰森的耳朵轻声细语，拇指在铃口上轻轻摩擦。“我什么都不用做，你就会主动送上门来，比谁都快。不需要晚饭，不需要鲜花，不需要甜言蜜语……”

杰森下身硬得发疼。他的太阳穴上像有人在打鼓，脑子里一团浆糊。可他谨言慎行的导师，却选择在这时候继续说下去，一边将嘴唇放在他狂躁的颈动脉上，像是嘲弄，也像是安抚。“你可能以为自己做得不错……但是每次这张嘴用那种想要让我心烦的方式张开时，你的眼睛都在渴望……你太过急切了。”他用溢出的前液作为润滑，动作变得快速，也更加粗重起来。现在，这不是愉快夹杂着疼痛，而是快感本身变成了折磨人的痛苦。杰森终于呻吟了起来。

“我相信我教过你，没有耐心，再好的计划都会功亏一篑。”布鲁斯说。“是的，我教过你。”他的手每一下都从头重重落到根部，杰森几乎肯定那是种惩罚。他用力歪着头，想看到布鲁斯的脸，观察他的神情，获知信息总能让他感到好受些。可是布鲁斯严厉而不留情面，一点都没有放松桎梏他的力气。他现在在轻轻顺着杰森的下颌啃咬，有一些开始冒头的胡茬擦过他的嘴唇。“然而我有耐心。”他说。“我教了你第一次，也就可以教你第二次。”

杰森没用很久就射了出来。

他膝盖发软。如果不是布鲁斯还从身后不轻不重地压着他，他肯定会在射精那刻直接跌下去。

布鲁斯等待他的呼吸逐渐恢复，将手抽出来，退后一步。杰森转过身，背靠墙壁，见到那只手上精液正顺着手指缓缓流动。他咽了口口水，感到干渴。

杰森知道现在自己闻上去全身都是性的味道。他转动眼珠，寻找着房间出口，认为今夜最好就到此为止。他并没有得到他真正想要的，但离开后他可以找个酒吧喝上一杯，他的味道会让任何他找上的人都无法抗拒。他可以找一个热情的女人，或是一个温柔的男人，只取决于到时候他心情如何。

一只手钳住他偏过去的脸。布鲁斯用干净的那只手将杰森掰正，面对自己。“你现在不会离开。”他直白地说。显然这以前发生过。“如果你不好好呆在这里，今晚我就只用你自己的精液给你润滑。”布鲁斯打开一个抽屉，拿出一块压缩毛巾，接着朝洗手间走去。“一次的不够，就用两次的。等到后面，即使你感到难受，我也只会提醒你我刚刚对你说过的话，然后继续。”他回头看了看还在暗自打算的杰森，语调缓慢，清晰，富有自信。“明白了吗？”

“好。”杰森回答，一出声才发现嗓子发哑。“明白了。”

他干脆把自己扒了个精光，坐到床上去，想了想，又把匕首从衣服堆里抽出来，塞到枕头底下。

布鲁斯很快带着润滑剂和一瓶水回来了。他依然看上去过于镇定，完好。杰森憎恨他这副样子。

他听见心中的豺狼嗜血地低吼，它们在他脚下不耐地逡巡，嘶嘶说道：让咱们撕破这个伪君子的喉咙，挖开他的肚腹，看看他胸膛里面装的是不是颗锡做的心脏。

杰森嘲弄它们：如果那颗心真是锡做的，难道你们还会感兴趣吗？

豺狼恶毒地咒骂他。

布鲁斯在床前站定，挑眉看他。“嘿。”杰森站起来。一个音节之后他竟不知道该说些什么。布鲁斯把水递给他，杰森喝了一半，布鲁斯又拿了回去，拧上放在床头。

杰森赤裸裸地和布鲁斯面对面站着，感到不知所措。他尝试着笑了一笑。耸耸肩。好多了。“所以，”刚开口他又觉得口干舌燥，“你想要怎么来？手？”他举起两手，“嘴？”他张开嘴，“……这儿？”他示意还在不应期的性器，眨眨眼睛，“……还是这儿？”他又反手向后一指。

布鲁斯低沉地笑了一声， “我不是嫖客，杰森。把你的把戏放到一边吧。”他摇摇头，一只手放在杰森裸露的腰侧，绕着圈摩挲。“你很清楚这不只是关于我想要什么。也是关于你。”

“骗子。”杰森缓缓抬起两只手，缓缓把它们合在布鲁斯头侧，捧着他的脸。“当我遇见一个骗子，我能闻到他。”他给了他一个潮湿的，温驯的吻。“我能尝出他的味道。”

“我会为他向我撒谎杀了他。”

布鲁斯面无表情地抓住向下游走，正在自己脖子周围收紧的手。杰森恼怒地笑了一下，眼周的皮肤皱起来，使他看上去就像开始碎裂一样。“为什么你还不赶紧操我？”他恶狠狠地质问。

布鲁斯把他推倒在床上。

“我会照你想要的方式操你。”他说，脱掉上衣，嗓音像从地底传出。他挨近了，“但你得告诉我，什么才是你想要的。”

布鲁斯挤了些润滑剂，将杰森翻了过去。“如果你是当真的，这绝不是我想要的其中一样。”杰森紧张地短促一笑。“我更情愿看着你。”

一只沾着润滑剂的手指已经伸了进去。“如果你坚持的话。但这会容易点，让你在开头好受些。”布鲁斯缓慢地扩张着他，顺着脊柱抚摩他的背部，又咬了咬还留着牙印的那一边耳廓。“行吗？”

过了一小会儿，杰森点点头。“好孩子。”而这给他赢得了一个肩头的吻。

叛徒。豺狼喷出一口腐臭的气息。

布鲁斯的扩张就像他做任何事，有条不紊，不拖泥带水。他在必要的时候碰触一下杰森的前列腺，可始终不让他的快感积得太高。一旦认为准备充足，他便抽出手指，让杰森回身。

杰森再次半硬了起来，他也又开始出汗。“虽然我就像你那样欣赏为他人着想的美德……”他看看布鲁斯脱去剩下的所有衣服，阻止了他用化学制剂润滑自己，试探着将嘴唇贴在他的性器上，然后从头一点点吞了进去。

布鲁斯的性器尝上去就像他的手。热，而且硬。杰森不常做这个，他动了动舌头，感到不太自在，唾液很快顺着嘴角滴了下去。布鲁斯伸出一只手松松捏住他的脖子，引导着他，让他放松下巴，方便出入。等杰森感到口中的器官完全硬了起来，他便故意稍微合紧牙关，任牙齿在那上面一蹭。脖子后面的手蓦地一紧，杰森知道这会很疼。布鲁斯最好觉得疼。

“但你知道我的。直截了当更合我心意。”他吐出那根性器，咧嘴笑笑，草草擦掉嘴角的液体，在藏着匕首的枕头上躺下。布鲁斯一动不动地凝视着他，什么也没说。“我想要粗暴的性，不多也不少。”他毫不知耻地宣布。“我想要你表现得从来不知道什么是‘做 _爱_ ’一样。”

杰森知道布鲁斯能够遵守自己所说过的话。

一次性贯穿总是有些痛楚的。杰森伸长脖子，忍受着第一下冲击。这让他感觉好多了。他能够看见布鲁斯的眼睛，从他肩窝淌下胸膛的汗水。他弯起腰，想尝尝那滴汗珠。但是布鲁斯的动作太快也太重了，第二下，他就忍不住叫了出来。

第五下，杰森觉得自己已经撕裂开来。第十下，他头脑发昏，禁不住推着面前的身体，想要逃走。

他没有等来第十一下。

“骗子。我能闻到他们。”布鲁斯平静地说。他伸手抹开杰森被冷汗粘在额头上的头发。“你不想要这个。你想要别的。”他俯下身来，贴住杰森汗湿的身体，几乎就像是一个拥抱。他的身体像一块被烤热了的石头，又硬又烫。连汗都是烫人的。“你想要什么？”他循循善诱，“杰森，如果你不告诉我，我又怎么能遵循？”

杰森打开双眼。布鲁斯探究的目光正在面前，豺狼在他身边，用腥臭的舌头舔着他的脸。我们恨他这样。它们说。我们恨他，不是吗？

是啊。

匕首就藏在枕头下面。杰森把手伸过去，在柔软的棉布下握住刀柄，布鲁斯的拇指抵在他最后一根肋骨下的凹陷处，抚摩着腰侧。那根手指陷得太深了，如果布鲁斯再使劲一点，他就能挖开皮肤，把手埋进去，触摸到杰森体内真正温暖的地方。

杰森身体里某处因为这种可能性而恐惧，颤抖。

他飞快地将匕首抵上布鲁斯的喉咙。

“告诉我。”

“不。”

“告诉我。”

杰森想要再次拒绝，可他哑然失语。银亮的刀刃上方，布鲁斯正看着他。

这不是任何杰森习以为常的目光。而是一种极其罕见的，专注的凝视。他就这样盯着他，顶着刀锋，向前稳定地挺动了一下。一下。接着又是一下。

这一回，再也不是之前暴虐的性爱。布鲁斯对杰森的身体足够熟悉，他准确地找到了他的前列腺，然后直直地，每一下都重重刺激着那里，毫不回避。不暴虐，可也不带丝毫缱绻与安抚。纯粹的性交。杰森彻底硬了，他感到与之前截然不同的快感在身体里升起，像是呼啸上升的烟花。一只手裹住了他的下体，不知过了多久，他再次高潮，几乎握不住手里的匕首。等他恢复过来，才察觉肠道里布鲁斯也已经射精。

血流下了下来。

“停下。”杰森说。有一些部分血液顺着刀流到他手上，又顺着手臂流下去，沾在他脸侧。他立即闻到了血腥味。“停下。”他又说了一遍。“我是认真的。停下否则我就从你眼前消失。”

布鲁斯听从了。精液慢慢从结合处流出来，可性的味道从来就不比血浓郁。

这一刻，只要杰森想，他就能切开布鲁斯的喉咙。他的血会浇下来，把整张床包括杰森染成血红。现在。豺狼闻见了血腥味，一条又一条地聚集过来，它们发情一般地啸叫，焦躁地绕着圈子。杀了他。就是现在。切开他的喉咙，拉出他的肠子，掏出他的心。

杰森坐起来。他转了转手腕，匕首离开喉管，向下移动。它从锁骨中央的凹陷开始，划出一道极细的血线，一直到胃部才结束。血液没来得及流淌就就凝固了。 “告诉我，布鲁斯，你的心是锡做的吗？”他开玩笑一样地问。

布鲁斯高深莫测地看着他。他心底里可能甚至觉得好笑。杰森并不在乎。

“不。”布鲁斯终于说。

杰森不愿承认自己松了口气。

豺狼聚得越来越多了。它们把鼻子伸到布鲁斯流血的皮肤旁边，像在等待他死去，好让它们饱食一顿。滚。杰森不耐烦地告诉它们。你们听到他所说的了，他没有锡做的心。都滚吧，难道谁现在还以为我会把他留给你们？豺狼便失望地一哄而散了。

“我想要一个答案。在这之前，我得确认你有回答这个问题的能力。”杰森对布鲁斯说。他试探性地把手放在血线左边。

布鲁斯目光闪烁了一下。“如果我也不知道自己是否有这样的能力？”

“是你挑起这个话题的。”杰森咬牙切齿地警告他，“现在自己结束它。”

他感到烦闷，脆弱。他想如果他现在就杀了布鲁斯，把尸体留给豺狼，生活会变得简单很多。他可以装作自己只是失去了一个床伴，然后去半个地球以外生活，再也不回到这个地方。可杰森想要惩罚他的残忍，没什么比他将要做的更好了。

精液开始发干了，让人很不舒服。他草草用床单擦了擦，坐到布鲁斯的身边，离得很近。那股血味冲了上来，让他想起刀刃上方布鲁斯几乎失望的目光。豺狼又在嚎叫了。杰森深深吸了一口气。他做得到。 

“布鲁斯。你是否想要我？”

有一瞬间，杰森似乎见到布鲁斯面无表情，不假思索地回答：“不”。事实上，他几乎肯定这就是结局。而如果确实得到这样的答案，他也不会有任何怨言。是的，他会逃到半个地球以外的地方生活，再也不回来，直到死在一群陌生人中间。万事总有代价，很公平。

可布鲁斯沉默了很久。

时间毫不吝啬地凝滞了，布鲁斯却迅速衰老下去。他的自信，坚定，一切使得他熠熠生辉的着色，也都像他们皮肤上的汗水逐渐全部干透，只留下一层咸涩的硬壳。他的脑袋耷拉下来，露出一个可以说是脆弱的神情。

“不知道从什么时候起，当我看着你……”布鲁斯用疲惫的声音说着话，接着重新陷入深思，不自觉伸出一根手指轻轻蹭了一下杰森脸侧的血痕。他被烫到一样收回了手。 “……我想是的。”

杰森不知道自己对此作何感想。他唯一能够做的就是回答：“那么我就是你的。”

他甚至颇为遗憾地叹了口气，嘲讽地摊开手。“这么久以来……你唯一必须做的只不过就是这么要求罢了。”

杰森放下刀，抓住布鲁斯的双手，将它们放在布鲁斯自己的胸膛上。就在那道纵向，几乎穿过整个上半身的血痕两边。接着，他也抬起手，扭住了自己锁骨旁的皮肤。“你知道，这事必须得自己来做。”他说，故作轻松地笑了笑。“倒数三二一喊茄子？”

可一说完，他便立即开始发力撕开皮肤，好像怕布鲁斯会真的回答一样。

苍白，柔软的皮肤在极大的张力下很快就像橡胶一样从脖子中间裂了开来，血从伤口里流出来，淌到了布鲁斯身上。杰森喉咙里发出了用尽全力的咯咯声，血管条条突起，他的皮肤到了脖子末端有些顽固不动，他便又使劲一扯，发出刺啦一声，皮肤一下滑到了肩部。

这时候，布鲁斯才回过神来。他将手指嵌入胸口的伤口，深深地扣挖，直到碰触到自己的肋骨。他又深入一些，捉住那几根细长、微微弯曲的骨头，开始把它们向外掰开。这让他觉得吃力极了，因为肋骨既不能弯曲，也不愿意折断。余光中，他见到杰森就像摘掉一只手套，将右手上的皮肤飞快地撕了下来。他的上半身已经几乎全是鲜红的肌肉，而他们身下的床浸满了血。

布鲁斯发出一声低吼，一举折断了右侧的全部肋骨。右侧肺叶剧烈地收缩着，暴露出来。断裂了的肌腱在鲜血中蠕动。现在他有两只手来对付左肋骨了，推进速度也就快了许多。杰森在下半身的皮肤上遇到了一些麻烦，他不得不在腿上划开几道裂口，将它们像剥橙子一样剥了开来。他脱下来的皮皱巴巴地团在地板上。

从头到尾，这都是极其艰苦，混乱的一件事。到处是血，布鲁斯的胸腔看上去比被一群豺狼啃食过还要糟糕，杰森前所未有地裸露，他微微发抖，几乎显得害怕。“……我想看看你的心。”他低声说，试图掩饰自己的慌张，“以确保你没有说谎。”

“我以为你能闻得出来。”布鲁斯说。但他还是顺从地躺下，任由杰森贴近检查。如果他低下头，真的很努力地去看，他会看见自己的心脏，安然躺在左肺下方的心包内。

它鲜红，跳动。美丽非凡。

有某种咸苦的液体滴进他嘴里。一开始布鲁斯以为是杰森的汗，但他现在已经没有皮肤了，也就没有汗腺可言。接着他意识到那是杰森的眼泪，雨一样地掉下来，像是强酸，立即开始剧烈腐蚀他的肉体，升起一股股烟气。他不知道杰森为什么哭，他想要问，可淌进了许多泪水的喉咙说不出话来。

布鲁斯只好伸手去触摸那流着泪水的眼睛。血是热的，眼泪摸起来便显得格外凉。很奇怪的是，杰森看上去并不悲伤，也不喜悦。布鲁斯想自己也是这样，毕竟他们都已经理解并接受接下来要发生的事，没什么再值得徘徊。所有选择都有代价。这很公平。

杰森抚摸着他断裂的肋骨，又象征性地向外撑了撑，一纵身，便跳了进去，仿佛翻起的波浪扑入水面，终于合二为一。

 

* * *

 

这一切都不是真的。

杰斯敏。性爱。赤诚相见。全都没有发生过。

下一回杰森和布鲁斯见面时是在战场上。所有东西闻起来都是石灰和雨水的味道。杰森握紧了手中的枪，希望一切尽早结束，而布鲁斯就在一边，不动声色，将一小部分注意力放在前者身上，提防着，以免他再做出任何出格的事情来。

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 本文的生理学常识及人体解剖学精确程度远远不及任何B级恐怖片。
> 
> 写到剥皮一段的时候，我突然想起了之前看过的一部短电影：He Took His Skin Off For Me。如果有兴趣，不妨一看。
> 
> 还有，如果你感兴趣的话，我认为Fleetwood Mac的The Chain和这篇文章会是很有意思的组合。
> 
> Edit: 本文的主要灵感之一是2008年的法语电影Martyrs。  
> 这是将宗教中普遍存在的“受难”概念与恐怖电影中“折磨”这一流派联系在一起的一部电影，不能说极其优秀，但蛮有意思的。


End file.
